The present invention relates to an apparatus comprising at least one reeling station for producing the winding of a cheese and which has a drive roller and a thread laying or transferring device, a driving station driving the drive roller with a fixed transmission ratio and the thread laying device via an infinitely variable gear with a variable transmission ratio and the gear is regulatable by a regulator as a function of the speed ratio of drive roller and thread laying device.
A cheese machine is known U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 536,323, filed Sept. 27, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,320 which corresponds to the aforementioned reeling station. In this known machine, the regulator for regulating the transmission ratio is a processor, in which the winding of the cheese can be produced with several successive precision windings and a decreasing turns ratio. This cheese machine is characterized by a very simple construction, without its function being impaired.